warriors cats of wolfclan: flamestripe's book 2
by flamestripe of wolfclan
Summary: as hollyclan gets ever closer and flamestripe continues on his quest a pack of wolfs attacks but after the wolfs save a life the path to hollyclan becomes more clear but in the mittle of danger is winterpaw going to save flamestripe?


Warriors cats of wolfclan: flamestripe's quest book 2. The journey continues.

Prologue.

starclan help us" graypaw mewed "graypaw I'm sure starclan has sent some one to help us" lunastar meowed "your right" amberspirit mewed "will just halve to wait

Chapter 1.

Flamestripe lied on the ground he felt restless and he looked over at winterpaw who was sleeping soundly

His chest moving up and down as he breathed "winterpaw? Are you awake" flamestripe meowed. "yea" "I'm vary proud of you for saving us" flamestripe mewed Winterpaw sat up he felt a little embarrassed but proud at the same time. "thanks" he meowed the sun rose in the sky blinding flamestripe and winterpaw as it hit the rocks, "smoky wolfheart come on we need to go hunting for pray we halve no time to miss around" The three cats set off the thread of them wondering through the woods. Winterpaw stopped dead in his tracks and his nose started twitching. All of a sudden he pounced and came up with a mouth full of a fat mouse. "Wow I'm so hungry" winterpaw purred Wolfheart was the next to be lucky he caught a bird and quickly gulped it Down but then flamestripe stopped and sniffed the air "winterpaw do you smell that?" flamestripe mewed. "yea it reeks" winterpaw meowed the fore cats fallowed the sent then when they went behind a tree flamestripe hissed in disgust at what he saw. A dead wolf lied on the ground fur covered in blood flesh ripped onto the ground and fur torn off it's face. Wolfheart quickly lead over and upchucked on to the ground as the stench from the rotting body hit his nostrils. Flamestripe looked over at wolfheart "are you ok?" flamestripe asked "mr-ow-ow" wolfheart moaned holding his belly and squinting" then a loud howl filled the air and a wolf came Running out of the forest and over to the body then more and more and a hole bunch of wolfs gathered around the body howling with grief. "it must of been some one they loved" winterpaw mewed but then one of the wolfs looked right at the fore cats the growled showing his teeth. "run!" flamestripe yelled the fore cats ran in all directions screaming in horror then winterpaw got cornered "run up the tree winterpaw!" flamestripe yelled the small apprentice shot up the tree. but then a loud cry came from the brambles beside flamestripe it was wolfheart. The warrior dangled from the wolfs mouth blood dripped onto the ground "I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT MY fREIND!" flamestripe hissed. He charged at the wolf then hit it in the side and the wolf fell to off a cliff and hit the ground with a thud.

Chapter 2.

Flamestripe and smoky ran down the cliff And over to wolfhearts body "the wolf lied on the ground dead with wolfheart still in it's mouth. "wolfheart?" smoky mewed "I'm sorry smoky but wolfheart's dead" flamestripe mewed softly "NO!" smoky cried. but then a wolf came up from behind them flamestripe hissed "you worthless peace of foxdung you killed one of my best friends and if your going to kill smoky you'll halve to kill me first!" flamestripe spat. The wolf looked down at flamestripe "you are vary brave young one and I can help you with your friend" the wolf barked under his breath, "how do I no I can trust you!" flamestripe hissed "watch" the wolf barked. He put his paw on his head and a humming sound filled the air and wolfheart lifted up out of the other wolfs mouth a blue glow came off his body. Then the cut on his side started to close and then wolfheart twiched and his bones cracked the the warrior was set back down and coughed. "wolfheart!" smoky purred.

Back in wolfclan Hollyleafs lied the nursery for the first time in a long time she felt sad she listened to the clan cats as they meowed to each other and some grooming them self's and scratch screaming for a drink of water and the elders panting as they ran by to get the water. But then a meow from outside the nursery made Hollyleafs jump "hay Hollyleafs" lttleflower purred "o a, hi littleflower" Hollyleafs meowed, "I just came to see how you are doing" she purred Hollyleafs side "I miss Brindlefur" Hollyleafs mewed. "yes but hill be back don't worry" littleflower mewed "I no but I still miss him" "that's ok I no you love him but all let you rest now" littleflower walked out of the nursery. But then Hollyleafs felt her stomach lurch and she new it was time. "grate starclan its time!" she cried, she crawled out of the Nursery and into camp. "help me!" She meowed then a wave of pain shot threw her body and she started crying. "Hollyleafs!" Riversplash meowed he ran over to Hollyleafs "what's wrong?" he mewed "I'm halving my kits" she meowed "should I go get help" Riversplash meowed "no just shut up and get me to the medicine den" she spat as another wave of pain filled her body. Riversplash picked up Hollyleafs by her neck but Hollyleafs hissed in pain "Hollyleafs this is the only way I can carry you hear just bite on this stick ok so you don't bite my leg off" Riversplash meowed. Hollyleafs bit on to stick and put it in her mouth then riverspash grabbed on to her back with his teeth Hollyleafs bit the stick so hard she almost broke it in half. In the medicine den littleflower was gathering herbs for coldblood "now coldblood you need to stop jumping out of trees" littleflower mewed "it was not jumping I fell ok!" coldblood spat. Littleflower just smiled and rolled her eyes then went back to gathering herbs but then Riversplash came into the den with the crying black she-cat in his mouth. "littleflower help it's Hollyleafs is halving her kits". Riversplash mewed trying not to open his mouth "grate starclan! Ok give her to me gently" littleflower meowed. Riversplash gave Hollyleafs "ok both of you get out of the den and Riversplash get me some

RaspBarry leafs" littleflower spat.

Chapter 3.

Riversplash brought raspberry leafs and gave them to littleflower "grate starclan help me!" Hollyleafs cried as the pain filled her body tears ran down the small she-cat's face. "Hollyleafs breathe just breathe" littleflower meowed Hollyleafs gasped then caught her breath "I think you two should go outside" littleflower meowed. The to cats ran outside the medicion den then screams filled the air and the littleflower mewed "theres one kit!" then more crys of pain filled the camp warriors elders apprentices came running out of there dens and over to the medicion den. "theres two kits" littleflower purred then one finale blood curdling scream and then it went silent.

All the cats sat in silence for a few moments then littleflower came out of the den smiling "are new warriors halve come" she mewed.

Smoky lied on the ground beside thunder's-growl then another wolf came and sat down beside him "I think we should guide these cats to there destiny" thunder's-growl barked "Thunder's-growl these are clan cats they can not join are pack" fire-hawk barked. "but these cats need are help and it would be agents the rules of are pack not to help a animal in need". "Come clan cats we halve something to show you" fire-hawk said under his breath. The sun started to set and the stars shined in the night sky thunder's-growl and fire-hawk sat down on a rock and so did the three warriors, "look up at the sky little ones" flamestripe wolfheart smoky and winterpaw stared up at the sky. A ribbon of green light shine all the way from one side of the sky to the other, "grate starclans kits!" wolfheart meowed. "what is that?" flamestripe asked "that is the aurora borealis it's Are assisters looking down At us" thunder's-growl whispered. Flamestripe closed his eyes and let the

wind blow threw his pelt and the sound of the forest fill his ears and the sent of tall pine trees fill his nose. "now you see that star there" fire-hawk said "yea" smoky meowed "of you fallow that star it will lead you to hollyclan" thunder's-growl barked. "thanks for telling us but can we stay hear for the night wear freezing" flamestripe meowed "sure you need your rest" thunder's-growl said his fur blowing in the wind.

Chapter 4.

Smoky opened his eyes he was back at the bottom of the cliff wolfheart lied dead on the ground but the strange thing was the wolf was no wear insight. "flamestripe? Winterpaw?" smoky meowed, he was all alone then a loud howl filled the air and smoky started running for his life. Threw the forest panting and screaming then he stopped a mountain side "o foxdung" he thought to him self then the wolf ran closer and closer "then a voice went threw his head. "it's ok smoky it's your time to die" the voice said "no, no, NO!" smoky cried he woke up screaming. Flamestripe looked at smoky "are you ok?" he mewed smoky started shaking and whimpering "flamestripe I want to go home I'm scared and hungry and tired and...". "smoky stop your fine we are all fine you just had a nightmare" flamestripe meowed softly, "but I'm scared wear going to die out hear" smoky mewed. "smoky just try to go back to sleep" smoky lied down on the ground and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Flamestripe opened his eyes and mewed at the morning sun then started grooming him self licking his paw and rubbing his head with it. Winterpaw opened his eyes and stretched "hay flamestripe I'm hungry and I haven't eaten in days how bout we catch some food" winterpaw mewed, "sure but we half to wake wolfheart and smoky first. Flamestripe started rubbing wolfheart's side the black and white Tom moaned and the rolled over to one side "come on wolfheart wake up!" flamestripe purred. "for starclan sake flamestripe it's early" wolfheart spat ok all half just half to catch those rabbits my self wolfheart's eyes shot open and he looked around "where what rabbits" he mewed sounding surprised. Then a loud howl filled the air and wolfs came running threw the forest "o no don't tell me theres another dead wolf" flamestripe

Meowed. "I think I'm going to be sick again" wolfheart mewed but then loud growls and barks filled the air and I big

Mountain lion came bolting threw the under growth. The three cats screamed and ran away but winterpaw sat still tail around his paws and anger stricken on his face, then the lion stopped running and looked at winterpaw. Then the gray warrior meowed in a language no clan warrior could under stand then the lion dipped it's head and ran off into the forest. Flamestripe wolfheart and smoky looked at winterpaw in shock "h, h, How did you just do that?" flamestripe mewed trying to catch his breath from what he just saw, "I no how to speak lion o and dog and sheep" winterpaw purred. Then flamestripe walked over to winterpaw and gave him a rub on his side "I think it's time you get your warrior name" flamestripe meowed "r, r, rille?" winterpaw purred "yes because of your bravery in danger and your loyalty to your clan" flamestripe mewed winterpaw looked at flamestripe feeling vary amused. "do you promise to protect your clan with your life" flamestripe meowed "yes I do" "and will you respect the warrior code" flamestripe continued. "yes I will'' winterpaw mewed putting his paw up to his head and purring happily. "ok from this day forward you will be known As Winterfire" flamestripe mewed. winterfire purred happily and then wolfheart and smoky started calling

Winterfire's name happily, the gray Tom looked at the three cats warmth filling his heart and happiness filling his spirit. Then flamestripe meowed "ok winterfire it's time for your night of silence" winterfire dipped his head respectfully then went over to the front of the cliff to protect smoky wolfheart and flamestripe. And the sun went Down over the mountains Winterfire watched the sky's fiery color when he'd look down he felt joy go threw his body but managed to keep still. And waited for morning

To be continued...

The end


End file.
